Guess what happened Halloween night!
by 5BY5IDIOT
Summary: The characters are a little OOC but I did my best. There's a party Hallween night and Naruto confesses he loves Sasuke then spends the night.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto get back here. Remember we have to plan for this party," Sakura was yelling at Naruto as he raced away from her. At hearing her reminder he froze and groaned. He had completely forgotten that Team Seven had been picked to plan the annual Halloween party of the year. Which he was actually trying to do last night, now that he thinks about it.

"Do I have to Sakura? Can't you just use your girl magic and pull it off with Ino. I mean you two have been dating for about a year, you should do something together."

"We're spending the time after the party together Naruto. This is our job and we have to pull this off no matter what—and Sasuke Uchiha if you do not get your ass back here this instant, as in before I turn around, I will pummel you into the ground." That's Sakura for you. She can tell when her two teammates are doing something behind her back. "Neither of you are getting out of this so by the time I count to three I want the three of you out here. That includes you Kakashi-sensei," she adds flippantly. Now- one…two…three." Sakura smiles sarcastically, "And look- you're all here. I'm so happy I don't have to hunt any of you down," her voice is sickly sweet and her words are obviously a threat of what she will do if they try to escape. "Now let's get planning."

The next weeks are filled with terror and fear for the three males on Team Seven. Thanks to Sakura's constant threats they get the party finished a week early though and this gives them enough time to get wonderful costumes. Naruto doesn't even think of that though and just decides to wear a plain black kimono. And I do mean kimono as in a girl's traditional Japanese formal wear. He's borrowing it from Kiba.

And the night arrived. All the shinobi in the village are there to cut loose, even Tsunade. Speaking of she isn't even wearing a costume and when Jiraiya asked her why she socked him. Bad. But the party has gone on even with this scuffle.

Of course the main reason the punch wasn't a party dampener was because at that moment Sasuke arrived, late, yes, but there. Naruto's eyes lingered on his teammate's body without him even noticing. Sasuke is dressed in a tight t-shirt that clearly shows his abs and jeans that hang loose while still outlining his _fine_ legs. "If I were strait I'd totally go for that," Ino murmurs to Sakura.

"So would I," her girlfriend answers. "He is absolutely gorgeous."

Naruto, who is standing right next them, feels his face heat up. The only problem is he doesn't understand why. Naruto despite being 17 years old in a village of hormonal teenagers (and old perverts) has never for the life of him wanted someone. He knows he feels possessive of Sasuke but doesn't know why just as he knows Sasuke is extremely possessive of him and doesn't know why.

And now Sasuke is making a beeline for Naruto after spotting him. "Hey, dobe. Nice kimono," he tells Naruto. "Jiraiya give it to you?" Naruto heats up at those words because for the longest time Jiraiya has been trying to get him into a kimono. For some reason the older Naruto got the more feminine he became and this phenomenon forever interested the old man.

"No," Naruto informs him. "I got it from Kiba." Although Naruto is speaking to Sasuke he keeps his head down to hide his blush, thinking, 'Damn it! What is wrong with my body?'

'**Don't know, kit. Maybe you should ask the Uchiha after you two are alone.'**

'Oh, for Kami's sake what is it with you and getting me alone with the guy. I've told you before Kyuubi, if I ask another ninja I am going to ask Sakura; she is the medic nin.'

'**Kit, I've told **_**you**_** before. You need to speak with Uchiha about this. He is the only one that you feel this way around after all.'**

'why don't you just tell me what this is already, Miss High-And-Mighty, since you're such an expert.'

'**Because this is something you have to learn on your own. And good night, I'm gonna sleep now. I won't be awake again until mid afternoon in three days so don't try and get me. But remember if you're in trouble I'll come out to pay.'**

'Alright. Thanks and sleep tight.'

"Naruto, Naruto. Earth to Naruto, c'mon man wake up," Kiba looks up to Kiba shaking him.

"I was having a conversation Kiba. You shouldn't be so mean."

"You can talk to Kyuubi anytime you want man. After all you are inseparable. Pay attention to us." Kiba slaps him over the head lightly and grins. "Besides I want to show you off to Kankuro. He is so looking forward to seeing you in this and I don't want to disappoint him." That being said Kiba grabs Naruto's hand and hauls him across the creepy dance floor with spiders and all to see the dog-boy's boyfriend.

Kiba stands behind him as Kankuro checks him out. "Damn, Kiba. You made a nice choice wit this one. He looks absolutely delicious."

And that is when Sasuke makes his presence known. "Naruto, care for a drink," he says, holding one out to the blond. Naruto takes it greatfully and murmurs thanks to his teammate. This is how most of the party goes. Naruto is dragged from one pace to another and Sasuke is always by him to keep him company. The only variation from this is the one time Sasuke was looking at someone over Naruto's shoulder. Then Sasuke told Shino in a very low voice, which without fox hearing Naruto would not have been able to hear, to "watch after Naruto."

Of course after hearing that naturally Naruto tried to pay attention to Sasuke's actions but was kept distracted by Hinata, Shino's date, until his return. After he glanced around the room he could see no difference. Naruto of course trusted Sasuke immediately after he came back to the village trusted now, that the Uchiha's actions were legal or at least noble. 'Someone was probably staring at Hinata,' he decided. Anyway like I said the party was passed through with that one exception until the end.

After it however Naruto was tired. Very tired. Too tired Sasuke decided for him to make it back to his own apartment. So Sasuke then concluded that Naruto was to stay at his place. Naruto, being Naruto, protested immediately. "Sasuke, I can't just go to your place," he said sleepily. Sakura however was on Sasuke side and _persuaded_ Naruto to her way of thinking: That he should sleep at Sasuke's house. "I really, really, dislike you guys. I can get home just fine. I don't need to be babied."

"We're not babying you, we're ensuring that are teammate is well taken care of and not attacked while still being as lazy as possible. Besides remember what our Christmas is going to be like."

"Of course, I remember. We're all moving in with Sasuke so that we can be together more and not have to make excuses to your parents for why you stay over so often. It's a wonderful idea that we all came up with but I don't see what it has to do with tonight." Naruto's head tipped to the side to signify he needed further explanation.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and Sasuke quickly stepped in, "What she means is it will help you feel more comfortable sleeping in the house with other people around. Since you are used to sleeping without people near you."

"Not true, not true," Naruto cried instantly. "I am very used to people being near me when I sleep because I live in an apartment building where the walls are thin and I can sense other people."

"We know that Naruto but you're not used to sleeping around other ninja," Sakura told him in a gentle voice. "Please just sleep at Sasuke's."

"…Alright," he says grudgingly. Naruto's reasons for not wanting to be at Sasuke's house alone are fairly reasonable much to my surprise as I share this story. He simply doesn't want to be tempted to talk to Sasuke about the strange feelings he has.

"Dobe," Sasuke says to Naruto when they get to their soon to be shared home, "your extra clothes are in the bedroom next t mine. You get them while I run a bath for you."

"Wait, Teme." Naruto say as the Uchiha starts to turn. His urgency is conveyed to the Uchiha through his voice and Sasuke answers curiously.

"Yes, Dobe? Do you need something?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto bites his lip and looks down, a sure fire sign he's nervous, but takes a deep breath before blurting out, "I-need-to-talk-to-you-about-something," really fast.

Sasuke caught the words anyway. "Okay," he responds uncertainly. "Do you want to wait until after the bath?"

Naruto shakes his head avidly proving that he's fully awake now. "If I wait I'll lose my nerve." Now, tell me, who is Sasuke to refuse puppy eyes made by none other than Naruto. Obviously he can't resist what the blond wants.

"Alright. Do you want to talk in my room or the room with your clothes?"

"Your room," Naruto answers after a moment's hesitation. And here are Sasuke's thoughts after he says that, 'Oh my god, he can't be doing this on purpose can he? Can't the guy tell I'm attracted to him? I mean I'm always so possessive, how can he not know? Then again this _is_ Naruto, I'm thinking of.'

"Let's go up," Sasuke says even while he's thinking the above thoughts. They travel up the stairs in silence because Naruto is trying to calm his nerves and Sasuke is having inappropriate thoughts about his teammate. Naruto goes strait to Sasuke's room after they reach the top of the stairs, with Sasuke himself close behind. "Why don't we sit on the bed?" Sasuke suggested. "We can talk comfortably there." Naruto nodded and shuffled over to the bed still very nervous about what he's about to do. He decides to sit cross-legged with his hands twisting in his lap. For several minutes Sasuke waits for Naruto to talk. "Naruto," he prompts him, "you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I feel weird when I'm around you," Naruto whispers without looking away from his hands. "I always get this flutter in my stomach, my face heats up, my heart beats fast and I can't stop it so please tell me what's wrong with my body because Kyuubi said to ask you." Naruto's voice is scared when he says this to Sasuke, who is quiet after he's finished.

Sasuke tips Naruto's head up to look at him. "Naruto, that feeling is called _love_," he informs the boy.

"…Love?"

"Yes, love. I know that you didn't expect that but Naruto please try to understand what your feeling, try to make sense of it. And while your doing that I'll start a bath for you." Sasuke pauses at the door before going through, "If it makes it any easier, I just want you to know, I'm in love with you too." Sasuke leaves Naruto to his thoughts while still keeping an eye on his chakra. Waiting to see if Naruto bolts because he's too scared.

Sasuke is surprised when Naruto starts to move toward he bathroom instead of away from it. He adjusts the temperature of the water as Naruto approaches, to keep up appearances for the blond. "You're right," were Naruto's first words after the bathroom door creaked open. "I'm in love with you."

Needless to say Sasuke immediately stops what he doing and kisses Naruto. Naruto himself is surprised at the sensation it evokes. The kiss is soft and like a caress to his lips. "I never thought I'd hear you say those words," Sasuke tells him after pulling back to a point where their lips are still brushing but not really kissing. "The question is how far do you want to take this Naruto? Do you want to take your bath and go to bed or…" Sasuke trails off leaving the option open.

"I…want to take a bath _with_ you," Naruto tells him with blush. After saying it though, he starts stuttering and tripping all over his words. "O-or you could, like, go- to your bed, I mean. I mean you don't have to- like stay with me. I-I'm perfectly okay with not being w-with you right now i-if you w-want time to th-think." Sasuke smiles gently as Naruto looks at him earnestly, "Honey, I love you, too. If you want to take a bath together, we can take a bath together. Sasuke turns and shuts off the water to the now filled tub. "Why don't you get in? I'll get us both some clothes to sleep in."

"Thanks," Naruto responds. He doesn't remove any of his clothes until Sasuke has left the room with the door firmly shut behind him. After, though, he unties his obi in record time and climbs into the steaming water. 'It's just the right temperature,' he thinks.

Naruto soaks for a minute before Sasuke comes back into the room. Once Naruto hears the door opening he sits up with his knees to his chest, covering his body from view. Although he had suggested it Naruto still wasn't sure about how to go about this taking a bath together situation. Sasuke has amusement in his eyes as he sees Naruto's position. "You can relax, you know. I'm not going to bite. Promise." Sasuke's words were light and teasing but Naruto was focused on his body. While getting clothes, which Sasuke placed on a stand by the door, Sasuke had taken the liberty to undress and was now wearing nothing more than a towel over his waist.

Seeing as Naruto was so preoccupied with his chest, Sasuke decided now would be a good opportunity to enter the bath. He moved to the side of the tub and took off his towel, slipping in behind Naruto's stiffened form. Naruto was snapped out of his daze when he felt the heat radiating off Sasuke's skin. He stiffened even more. Sasuke was prepared for this however and ignored it. Instead of paying attention to his beautiful blond Sasuke tore his eyes away to search for his shampoo.

"I'm going to wash your hair, Dobe," he tells Naruto before gently rubbing his shampoo covered hands into blond strands. Sasuke massaged his scalp and his pan started to take effect. Naruto was relaxing back into him. While Sasuke paid attention to his hair Naruto was becoming more and more sleepy. He was so sleepy in fact that he didn't notice the shampoo being rinsed out with cups of water or Sasuke's not so little hard on. His foggy mind interpreted it into something else while he was cuddled against Sasuke in the warm water.

"We need to get out before we become prunes Naruto," Sasuke murmurs into the relaxed boy's ear. He receives a sleepy "u-huh" from Naruto but the blond doesn't make a move to get up or even open his eyes. Sasuke laughs lightly before he picks up Naruto, princess style, and sets him on the edge of the bathtub. Naruto whimpers when Sasuke moves away from him but calms once he feels warm arms wrapping a towel around him. He once again snuggles against Sasuke as he's carried to a bedroom. Had his eyes been open, Naruto would have noticed that they went into Sasuke's room; had he been thinking he would have remembered that his night clothes were in the bathroom. Fortunately his eyes were not open and he was too tired to think.

Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed and murmurs for the blond to "wait a moment."Sasuke rifled around in his drawers (after putting on a pair of boxers) until he found the only oversized t-shirt he owned. Although the search didn't take longer than a minute by the time he turned around with the shirt in his hand Naruto was dozing on his bed. In. Nothing. But. A. Towel. Sasuke shook his head to try and clear it with success. Except for the persistent errant thought that the fox splayed across his bed was his and his alone. This of course is true because Naruto had admitted to being in love with him but still.

Anyway, Sasuke approaches his bed quietly so as not to startle Naruto and props him up. Naruto's eyes flutter and he listens to Sasuke's instructions long enough to get the shirt on. After that though he is dead to the world. At least until Sasuke tries to move away from him a few minutes later. Then he's clutching Sasuke's sleeve like it's a lifeline. Sasuke takes the hint and moves back onto his bed. This time however he lifts Naruto and pulls back the blankets so the two of them can be underneath their warmth together. Naruto cuddles with Sasuke who keeps caressing his hair in a steady rhythm that puts them both to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot the first chapter but this applies to that too. I do not own Naruto, or obviously there would be a different twist to the story. Oh and Kyuubi is a girl in this just to let you know.

*

Naruto wakes up the next morning surrounded by warmth. This isn't something he's used to by any means and he finds it especially nice. He glows until he remembers exactly what lead up to this point. 'I cannot believe that I've been in love with Sasuke without even knowing it,' he marvels. 'It's so unreal.'

"You smile beautifully, sleepy-head," Sasuke says to him quietly. "It really makes staying here watching you sleep worth the effort of trying to stay awake." Naruto stops him from saying anything else by throwing himself at Sasuke and squeezing him tight while nuzzling his neck.

"I love you. I really, really love you," he tells Sasuke with happiness in his voice. "I am so happy that we get the rest of the week off because of all the planning we did for the party."

"Me too, Dobe; now we can spend more time together. Just the two of us," Sasuke emphasized. Naruto completely missed his double meaning and just nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I can't wait. We can go outside and play, stay inside and play, go out to eat, whatever we want," he says excitedly looking at Sasuke with a grin.

Sasuke smiles a feral smile back at him, "I like the sound of 'playing' inside," he tells his new boyfriend.

Naruto understands this innuendo and blushes before bravely says, "It does sound nice," to Sasuke's face, though bashfully. Sasuke smiles at his dobe before picking him up the same way he had last night. This makes Naruto squeal and cling to Sasuke so as not to fall. He turns his head to smile up at Sasuke and their faces are just an inch apart from each other. Naruto's breathing calms and Sasuke kisses him the same way as last night. Gently; the only difference is that this kiss contains more desire in it. A desire that frightens Naruto even if he had just joked about it.

Sasuke stops the kiss as soon as he feels Naruto's fears. He looks at his teammate and best friend and boyfriend with understanding. "Hey," he asks him softly, "you know I won't do anything you won't like, don't you?"

Naruto is still scared but not as jittery now that Sasuke has said that to him. He trusts Sasuke explicitly with all of himself…including his body. "I know. I'm just scared," Naruto looks up at his wannabe lover with sad eyes and tells him, "I've never really…dated…or anything else with…anyone."

Sasuke leans down and brushes their noses together. "I will take this as slow as you want, Dobe. Like I said, _I love you_."

"I love you too;" Naruto smiles at Sasuke.

They probably would have had more heart-felt moments if Sakura didn't knock just then. They both looked toward the downstairs then at how Naruto was dressed. Sasuke set him on his feet with a sigh, "Go get dressed. I don't want any girl looking at my Naruto even if she does have a girl of her own." Naruto smiles as he turns to go into his usual bedroom. Sasuke had called him "his." The young fox was euphoric over that all through getting dressed (into jeans and a loose t-shirt) to going downstairs and getting hit by Sakura.

"Will you pay attention already Naruto? Sheesh, you could at least try not to have that I-just-got-deflowered look." Naruto really gets woken up by that comment and blushes as red as a tomato."

"We haven't done anything like that, Sakura," Sasuke tells her coolly. "We're going to wait for Naruto to be ready before taking that step."

"Oh really?" Sakura inquires fakely, raising her eyebrows. "Ino and I said the same thing as I recall and we took it up a notch the very first week."

Sasuke would of given a proper response to that but Naruto looked like he was cooking his brain with all the blushing so he switched the subject, "Sakura why are you here anyway?" he asked her. "Shouldn't you be with Ino this morning?"

Sakura answers him mildly while walking in the general direction of his kitchen, "She was dragged off by Choji to talk with Shikamaru because apparently Neji was being a jerk last night."

"What did he do?" Naruto asked, right behind her.

Sakura doesn't answer until she'd done rifling through Sasuke's refrigerator for eggs, peppers, onions, and, in the freezer part at the top, breakfast sausage. "He decided it would be a good idea to get drunk and start kissing random boys."

"That asshole! How dare he? I hope Shikamaru breaks up with him."

"Me too, but we both know he won't."

"yeah," Naruto said gloomily.

"In any case I'm making breakfast and packing a lunch so the three of us can go on a picnic. I figured we'd go to the old training grounds."

"Sounds great," Naruto answered with a grin. "Doesn't it Sasuke?" he asked turning around.

"Whatever makes you happy Dobe."

"Yay! We're goin' on a picnic, we're goin' on a picnic."

"Not if you don't stop dancing" Sakura told him. "Sasuke, come over here and cut the pepper up; Naruto, you get out while we cook, you'll burn something."

"But--"

"No buts. Get out," she cut him off and he complied pouting very cutely.

"I'll be leaving; probably right after I get things set up at the training ground so the two of you can enjoy."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

*

Later that afternoon Sakura stuck to her word and went left on a "medical emergency call." Looks like it's just you and me Sasuke," Naruto says smiling. "This all looks so good." Before leaving Sakura had laid out ramen, sushi, hamburgers, etc. onto a table cloth on the ground.

"Let's dig in, then." About 30 seconds later half the food was gone. "Slow down, Naruto," Sasuke says trying not to laugh, really hard.

"I can't help it. Sakura is a really good cook."

"Yeah. She is."

The two sat and ate there for an hour before moving back to Sasuke's place where Naruto curled up on Sasuke's bed without even asking and fell asleep. Sasuke looked at him while lying beside him and smiled until he too, drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or settings or etc.

WARNING: GUY ON GUY SEX IN THIS CHAPTER.

If you don't like yaoi, I don't know why you haven't hit the back button in the corner already so don't flame me for the genre or the pairing when you've come this far on your own; however if you flame me because I lack in writing skills than please tell me what I did wrong and not just ramble. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Also this is my first lemon so please tell me what I did wrong with it.

*

Sasuke woke up a half hour later, sweating and aroused. Naruto was cuddled against his side just like in the dream he'd woken up from; except in the dream it was night and Naruto was asleep because Sasuke had gotten to take away his innocence—several times. Still Sasuke wasn't about to pressure his blond just because he was having issues with his hormones. 'And doing this while Naruto's asleep is shameful!' he thought.

That's probably why Naruto's looking at him through eyelashes and asking him, "What's wrong?" a couple seconds after his conclusions was a shock. He hadn't even noticed his blond was awake before then and now wasn't prepared with an excuse to explain away the situation. So instead he tied to distract Naruto.

"You should sleep," he told Naruto, "I just woke up; don't know why."

Naruto looks at the blankets covering them. He cranes his neck to see at the right angle then looks at Sasuke. "I think I know what woke you up. Probably the same thing that caused _that_," on the last word Naruto pointed to the very slight tent in the sheets. Naruto looks down so as not to see Sasuke's expression, "…You want me," he said quietly. "And you had a dream about us…being physical."

Sasuke licks his dry lips nervously. "Yes," he tells Naruto, "I do want you in that way but I will wait ten years if it makes you ready. I don't want you to be guilted into having sex with me."

"Thank you, Sasuke. For waiting and being willing to wait." Naruto looks up at his boyfriend, "but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be _with you_ in every sense of the phrase. Please."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto tenderly. "You really mean that? You're not just saying what I want to hear? Because you know this is a big step and once I have you I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Naruto laughed quietly at the older man, embarrassed a little, "I know. And I really do want to."

"Well," Sasuke said, "if that's the case, then I think we should go out for dinner and get some energy then come back here. The only problem is I need to get some things to help you; so I think you should spend some time with Sakura while I get things ready here."

Sasuke waits for Naruto's reply with patience. Finally his dobe answered, "Okay," he says. "What time should I come over?"

"I'll be coming over to get you, Dobe. There's no way you're going to be alone when I have the chance to be with you. I was gone way too long to waste a single second of time we're given."

*

"What the hell do you mean 'tonight'? You can't just, you know, rush into these things. It's an important decision to make, Naruto. You've been dating for, what? Three days, maybe." Ino may shout a lot at others when it's no big deal but when _Hinata_ starts shouting that you need to rethink a decision, you know to actually rethink it; not just pretend to get her off your back. You especially know this is the case when you're in a room with other people (Sakura and Ino) present and she's still yelling at you. Naruto though didn't need to be yelled at to make the decision.

"I know that Hinata. And I'm going to talk with Kyuubi about this once she gets back so please, don't think I'm being rash. Sasuke and I may have been dating for three days but we've known each other for ten years now. We were put on a squad together four years ago; we know one another as well as you know Kiba and Shino. Besides," Naruto added pointing to Sakura and Ino on the couch, "they slept together within two days of dating! I didn't hear you yell at them."

Ino piped up before Hinata, "Actually she yelled at us for, like, three hours straight."

"It was really impressive too," Sakura added. "It made her throat sore for a week."

"That's not important girls," Hinata interjects, shaking her head. "The important thing now is whether Naruto is ready or not for this step. Honestly when will you boys learn?" Hinata added in an annoyed voice.

Ino once again piped up, "Okay, so first things first. Naruto do you know _how_ to men have sex?" she asked him seriously. Sakura looked at Naruto too waiting for the answer.

"No. Maybe. Yes. I don't know. I was gonna talk to Kyuubi about it today. She should be back anytime now."

The three women look at Naruto. "We need to talk to you," Sakura said frankly.

Hinata looked him straight in the eye and said without a moment's hesitation or a hint of a stutter, "We need to have the sex talk."

*

'**Oh my goodness. Those damn females have traumatized you, haven't they? I swear kit; if I weren't in your body I'd knock all three of them over the head.' **Naruto was speaking to Kyuubi in Sakura's room upstairs away from the nosy females still present.

'That's nice of you but I don't need a body guard Kyuubi. And I think you should go to sleep some more; until tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Please.'

'**If that's what you need than of course I will. But I'm going to keep an ear out for trouble. If you need me don't hesitate to call, kit. Remember, I'm always here; I'll never go away.'**

'I know, Kyuubi. I love you for that…but I need to talk with you about something important before you go. You noticed that the girls talked to me about gay sex; but you don't know why, do you?'

'**Kit. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Having sex with the Uchiha! I started sleeping three days ago when you weren't even dating and now I've woken up to the two of you in a serious-about-to-be-physical relationship.'** Kyuubi groaned at Naruto. **'The worst part is that I know this'll hurt you but if I heal you then it will continue to be painful, even over time. It's such a dilemma.' **

'I know what you mean. But, Kyuubi, is there any way you could …lessen the pain? I mean this is my first time, I'm scared. There's no way I'll be able to relax.' Even though Kyuubi can't see him Naruto bites his lip.

'**I understand that Kit but I can't. What I can do is help you relax or at least tell you about a plant that will.'**

'What?'

'**There's this plant. When you make a tea out of it the scent helps you stay calm. If you're calm when he comes to get you than it will be easier for you to stay calm. I think Sakura may have some of it. The name is flende.'**

'Thank you. I'll ask her.'

'**Alright, I'll go now. Call me if you need me.'**

'I will.'

Kyuubi's presence fades as she goes back to wherever she goes to when she disappears to sleep. 'Okay, time to ask Sakura,' Naruto thinks and goes in search of the girl. "Sakura!" he called while going down the stairs. "I need to ask you a favor."

Ino however stopped Sakura from listening, "Fine but first we need to prepare you for tonight. Before anything else you need to get a shower." As it turned out Naruto got cleaned up and forced to wear jeans picked out by Sakura and an oxford shirt picked out by Hinata.

*

It's now around seven at night, the sun is just going down and Naruto is currently pacing in front of the door, waiting for Sasuke. Somehow he's managing to worry about whether Sasuke changed his mind or not, about spending the night together. But he had done as Kyuubi advised and although his actions were tense his body was not. His body was as relaxed as it would be if he were going to Ichiraku. He jerks when the doorbell rings and calms his mind the best he can. 'Alright, I can do this. This is easy. I'm just going to have sex with my boyfriend that I've known since we were seven. I know him.' Naruto's mind calms itself as it remembers exactly how well it knows Sasuke Uchiha. 'He won't harm me. He won't do anything I won't like.' Naruto thinks as he opens the door. "Hey!" he says grinning.

Sasuke smiles back at him, slightly, "Hey Dobe. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Let's go," he said holding out his hand for Naruto to take, which he did gladly. 'Naruto's words are calm and so is he,' Sasuke marvels to himself. 'I really do love my dobe. I'm never going to let him go, and if anyone hurts him they will pay…I'll have to make sure he never goes on a mission without me.' Sasuke lifted they're hands to his mouth as they walked slowly to his house. "I love you," he tells Naruto before kissing his lover-to-be's hand.

"I love you too," Naruto said softly. The rest of the five minute walk was spent in comfortable silence between the two. They were both encompassed in their thoughts about the night that they were both surprised when they reached Sasuke's house in the Uchiha Estate.

Sasuke stepped forward and opened the door, "After you." Naruto smiled and murmured his thanks as he went through the door. Sasuke took Naruto's hand to lead him upstairs, into his room. Naruto gasped when he saw the interior.

"Wow. I can't believe you did all this." Sasuke's room did a complete transformation. Candles were on every flat surface and his bed looked like it had brand new red blankets on it, not very heavy but not very light either. Sasuke's new curtains matched his bedspread and were pulled back so the two could see the full moon.

Sasuke turned Naruto around and looped his arms around Naruto loosely to hold the boy in place. "People do surprising things when they're in love," he stated before kissing Naruto tenderly. The kiss was slow and sweet inciting a feeling in Naruto hadn't felt before. There was a warmth in his stomach that seemed to travel throughout his body and made him shiver.

Sasuke picked up Naruto. "If you're cold you should be under the blankets," he told him smiling. "Or I should hold you tighter to keep you warm; which would you prefer?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke's gentle expression that had love and lust written all over it. The blond could tell that Sasuke was trying to keep the latter from his face so as not to scare Naruto but he didn't mind it.

"I want you to warm me up," he answered shyly even without looking away.

"That can most definitely be arranged," Sasuke responded huskily, laying his Dobe on the bed. Sasuke sat down by him and leant down to resume their kissing. Naruto's mind was scattered and his body slightly tense, getting more so the closer Sasuke's hands got to his waistline. Sasuke though just slid his hands underneath the bottom of his shirt feeling his chest.

Naruto inhaled sharply at the sensation of skin on skin and Sasuke used the opportunity to move his tongue into Naruto's mouth. At first the blonde's was passive and Naruto allowed the kiss to consume him, light a fire in his stomach. Then he felt Sasuke urging his tongue to play. When he did the feeling was even better. His body heated up further and he became even more erect.

Sasuke felt the length pushing along his side; he knew that he was the cause and kissed Naruto all the harder for it. He drew back from Naruto eventually, reluctantly, to let the boy breathe. Sasuke didn't stop kissing him though. Instead of kissing his lips Sasuke moved on to his jaw line, pausing to nibble occasionally. Naruto moaned softly at that pleasure combined with the warm hands roaming his chest. 'But I want more contact,' Naruto thought. To communicate his desire he whimpered as he tugged on Sasuke's shirt because, with the new sensations racking through him, he definitely couldn't speak. Sasuke got the message and leaned away from Naruto to strip off his shirt, then to Naruto's surprise he started to undo his little lover's. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with his smoldering eyes not kissing him or anything else. Just laying by him and undoing his shirt.

That lasted the first three buttons. After the third he couldn't stand it anymore and had to kiss the beautiful chest he had exposed, starting with the nipples. He leant over Naruto to kiss around the sensitive nubs before making the blond cry out by licking his right. "Sasuke…" Naruto moans in response.

The Uchiha stopped his ministrations with his tongue to replace it with his hand while he teased Naruto. "Did you like that?" he asked smirking. "You're pretty sensitive; I wonder how you'll feel when I fully have you." Naruto only understood that through the desire induced fog because at that moment Sasuke's free hand lovingly caressed his hip. Even through his jeans Naruto felt the warmth and shivered. His pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight, putting pressure against his swollen cock, wanting to be removed.

Naruto knew what he desired but his body was a quivering mass and overwhelmed by all the new sensations his lover caused. And since it was Sasuke's hands' fault that Naruto couldn't move to take off his own clothing it was only right that the hands removed his pants for him. "Please…Sasuke… it's so tight," he whined. Sasuke's playing stopped altogether for barely ten seconds (enough time to make Naruto squirm) until he pulled himself together enough to start licking at Naruto's neck while undoing the jeans his little uke wore. After having undone the zipper and button Sasuke pulled back to strip Naruto. As he slowly rolled the denim down Naruto's legs he licked, nipped, and kissed all the areas he revealed and remembered were sensitive (he learned about them in their training exercises).

Naruto squirmed and moaned at all the feelings. He could feel everything and the more he felt the less coherent he got. The only thought he could even form was 'Sasuke'. That thought was banished from his mind like all the others as soon as Sasuke's lips were back on his own. When those lips left his and the hands stopped their actions all at once he whimpered, confused, and opened his eyes to watch Sasuke. His raven was going through the bedside table's drawer looking for something and the blond didn't know what could be so important for Sasuke to stop. He whimpered again.

Hearing that Sasuke was back at his side clutching something in his hand, which he placed by the pillow Naruto's head rested on. He smiled at his Dobe before resuming the kissing. Instead of it being one long, deep kiss though it was several soft butterfly kisses placed on his lips. The fleeting feelings were distracting enough that he didn't hear Sasuke remove his shirt or pants or open the tube. He did notice the sudden change though. Sasuke moved back slightly and whispered a smooth "relax" to him. Only then did Naruto notice the hands that had caused him such pleasure were massaging his legs, coaxing his thighs apart. Naruto knew what was coming next and hurriedly moved his legs to allow Sasuke entrance. At seeing this, the black haired teen smirked slightly.

Then he looked back at Naruto and waited for his love to look him in the eye. Only then did he move his hand to prepare the boy. He then coated his fingers generously with the cold gel and placed one at Naruto's entrance. Naruto braced himself to be entered while looking at Sasuke but the more experienced teen started massaging his pucker. _That_ made Naruto moan very prettily in Sasuke's opinion. So prettily in fact that he couldn't keep his lips to himself any longer. Not wanting to stop all the delicious sounds his Naruto would make, Sasuke focused on his neck. His very sensitive neck. The feeling alone was as arousing as the first time and made Naruto harden more with the combined feeling of his entrance massaged. Sasuke continued kissing but never stopped moving his fingers, eventually one felt their way inside, making Naruto gasp at the discomfort. He knew that this was going to be painful at first so he tried to calm down once again. The effects of the tea were wearing off though so his body wasn't placid as it had been. Sasuke redoubled his efforts to distract his blond boyfriend by moving down and sucking on the oversensitive nipples. The initiative proved useful when he felt Naruto's muscles unclench as well as heard the boy moan. Sasuke waited a few minutes letting Naruto grow accustomed to feeling the digit inside before moving it around. When Naruto's body stopped resisting that he added another finger. Once again Naruto's muscles restricted the movements but this time Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's hair and pulled upward. Sasuke took the hint that Naruto wanted a kiss and used it to his advantage. He somehow managed to get his free hand wrapped around Naruto's back, holding him still, still managing to kiss the boy senseless. For a moment he almost forgot why he wanted to distract the blond. Almost. He scissored his fingers slowly so as not to startle the blond with the sudden stretching. AS it turned out Naruto liked that feeling very much and moaned into Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke… I feel…like…I'm on…fire. Do something. _Please_."

The boy did indeed do something. He put the third and final finger into his Dobe's entrance. That wasn't exactly what Naruto meant and now with three fingers in him Naruto was beginning to feel unbearably stretched. He tried to back away from the fingers but Sasuke held him tight, "It's okay, baby," he murmured, "It's okay, just relax." And Naruto tried he stayed as relaxed as possible while Sasuke moved around his fingers and he got used to the feeling. Then the fingers were removed and Naruto repositioned. Instead of lying on his back the blond was pulled up so he was sitting in Sasuke's lap where he could feel Sasuke's obvious arousal pressing against his bottom. He gulped at the size but Sasuke smiled at him reassuringly.

The pressure at his entrance increased until he was breached, just slightly, by the head. That alone was definitely bigger than three fingers, 'How is he going to fit all of him inside me?' Naruto immediately clenched and Sasuke stopped pushing. "Honey," he said patiently, "I need you to relax. I know this'll hurt at first but try to stay as calm as possible. I love you," he added but with that he took a deep breath and pulled Naruto's hips down all the way. His Dobe screamed and clutched at him, scratching his back. Naruto's sobs were low and restrained as he tried to battle through the pain. His hard on had left as soon as the pain had come but he still wanted to do this, he had come too far to stop. Sasuke rubbed soothing circles on the sides of Naruto's hips, regretfully. "Honey, I know it hurts. I'm sorry." He said repeatedly, or at least variations of it. Naruto's breathing evened out gradually and he loosened his hold on Sasuke, before answering.

"That _hurt_," he told the man. "If the rest isn't any better than you'd better believe I'm never going out with you again."

"I do, baby, I do." Sasuke looked at his Dobe's face and licked the freely flowing tears. As much as he wanted to move in the tight heat Sasuke knew he couldn't unless Naruto moved first. That would never happen if the boy wasn't relaxed though. And Sasuke may have been looking forward to this but he still caused his lover such pain. One of Sasuke's hands left Naruto's hip and began stroking his limp member. The pain was still present for the little fox but the pleasure was also coming through. It began to build and the more it did the more Naruto wanted to feel something else, the more he wanted Sasuke to _move_. 'Apparently,' he thought, 'I have to take initiative.' Very slowly and most definitely warily Naruto moved his hips, just a little. Sasuke gasped at the feeling but still didn't move. Which was good; Naruto wasn't quite sure how he felt about the sensation yet. There had been pain when he moved but also a hint of something else. A whisper of what he could feel. Finally he decided to move again. That was Sasuke's undoing. He knew Naruto had been experimenting the first time and kept cool the best he could but the second time was too much. Still he was careful. Naruto's erection was now semi-hard and the older ninja knew just what to do to get it fully up. He moved his hand from Naruto's cock and gripped his skinny hips on both sides. Slowly he lifted Naruto up and then carefully let him glide back down. Sasuke's hands trembled at the pleasure from the sensation and Naruto became harder, just a little bit. He also resumed his death hold on Sasuke, moaning with pleasure. "Do that again," he whispered, looking at Sasuke. So he did, and Naruto moaned even more, over and over until the sensations became too much and both climaxed.

Naruto lay on Sasuke's chest to regain his breath slowly with Sasuke. He fell asleep with Sasuke as a pillow until hours later.


End file.
